<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish by Nathy_Marisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416663">A Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson'>Nathy_Marisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a rol, Christmas, Christmas sad, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El único deseo de Navidad que tiene es poder volver a ver sus ojos siendo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea. </p><p>"Sé que es egoísta e imposible pero ¿Puedes mirarme aunque sea una vez?" </p><p>"..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dei+%28twitter%29">Dei (twitter)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicado a Dei, agra y dezco los roles que compartimos este año y este regalo es por todos estos meses llorando a dos pixeles.<br/>Basado en un rol, dejaré aclaraciones</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Paso frente a sus ojos, en una reunión en casa de Vegetta, la fiesta había sido un caos como siempre cuando se juntaba demasiada gente, aunque esta vez terminó temprano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esos meses habían sido muy extraños, desde la noticia de que Luzu se había dividido en emociones encerrándose en su casa más fortificada que antes, y él dentro de sus viajes fuera del pueblo tarde se enteró de los problemas de su niño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el tiempo se convirtió en el confidente de uno de ellos, a quien denominaron como el 'padre' de todos los Luzus, con quién se encargó de hacer seguimiento de los medicamentos de cada uno, de sus cuidados y sesiones acerca de su nueva vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y como se vieron forzados a hablar casi a diario por horas, para Auron fue difícil evitar que aquellos sentimientos que ha tratado de ocultar tanto tiempo volviera, tan fuertes como el día en que se dió cuenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero siempre noto algo extraño en ese Luzu, aunque jamás supo descifrar que con exactitud; se notaba mucho en su forma de relacionarse con las otras partes, el apodo de "Papi" no era más que una exageración a ese instinto que siempre tuvo Luzu por cuidar de otros, pero este era distante, ordenaba y tenía casi una necesidad patológica por sentirse </span>
  <span>completo</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese fue el último detalle que más llamó su atención, los encuentros sexuales entre ambos fueron casi una necesidad después de un par de copas para relajarse una tarde en el bar oscuro. Aunque Auron casi no bebió esa tarde, papi Luzu por su parte parecía beber botella tras botella, y luego de un comentario coqueto de Auron se vio a sí mismo presa de las manos de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejó de pensar en el momento que sus labios fueron dominados por Luzu, su mente se </span>
  <span>apagó</span>
  <span>. Cualquier hipótesis o pregunta simplemente desapareció, cegado por completo al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Luzu, a sus manos en su cuerpo y el poco aliento que lograba tener entre cada beso abrumador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí en ese bar vacío, a kilómetros de su hogar y sin haber respondido a las interrogantes sobre su relación, la situación o lo que les esperaba a futuro simplemente se entregaron al placer mezclado con el </span>
  <span>alcohol</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecía un sueño, y Auron sabe perfectamente que los sueños no son eternos, pero se permitió seguir en esa nube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un poco más, solo un poco más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podían dejarlo vivir en ese mundo onírico?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las</span>
  <span> cosas siguieron su curso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había días en que parecía un cascarón vacío, una mirada borrosa y una sonrisa forzada. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía preguntarle por que seguramente tampoco sabía que estaba pasando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su niño, o lo que quedaba de él estaba mal, realmente mal y no podía hacer más que hundir la nariz en libros viejos, leyendas y textos científicos para tratar de encontrar una manera de </span>
  <span>ayudarlo</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque compartiera más con ellos, aunque parecía feliz cada día, aunque Auron jamás le dejó una sola noche solo entre sus pláticas tontas acerca de algún crafteo o sus momentos juntos donde fácilmente podían terminar llorando por la nostalgia de días más sencillos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque trato de llenar el vacío en el interior de Papi Luzu sabe, muy en el fondo, que es </span>
  <span>imposible</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por eso no debió de ser sorpresa que aquella tarde donde el dolor de cabeza lo aquejó más de lo normal, cuando la medicina no hizo sus efectos y aún así asistieron a la reunión debió prevenir que algo malo iba a suceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cómo una intuición que te advierte que no hagas algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Pero como no iban a ir a una reunión familiar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah Vegetta, adoro la decoración de tu puerta ¿Es arte moderno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le soltó como saludo lo que provocó una risa silenciosa en Luzu y un ceño fruncido en el dueño de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy harto de que me destruyan la puerta estos tontitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero antes de que siguiera con su discurso, Auron y Luzu entraron a la casa. Una reunión como muchas más, con la misma gente, los ánimos y la </span>
  <span>bebida</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Auroncito, el dolor de cabeza no se me va… —le susurro en el oído, se apartaron de la sala principal para respirar un poco de aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Será mejor irnos a casa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, no quiero arruinar la fiesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi niño, les dejaremos un mensaje déjalos que se diviertan, ya mañana estarás mejor —acaricio su mejilla, mirando con tristeza su rostro agotado por una mala noche y aquellas ojeras que creyó le habían dejado hace mucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está </span>
  <span>bien</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y esa fue su última conversación esa tarde, montados en los chocobos volvieron a casa de Auron dónde Papi fue directo a la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa noche Auron no durmió, velo por el sueño de su niño con una antorcha a un lado mientras le cantaba un par de canciones con letras mezcladas y otras olvidadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espero, realmente espero que aquella noche de noviembre sirviera para que las dolencias de Luzu terminaran y les dieran un respiro a sus vidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tienen pendientes aún demasiadas citas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero su niño de ojos castaños no despertó a la mañana siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejó de abrir los ojos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>